Tissue produced using conventional wet press technology must usually be embossed subsequent to creping to improve bulk, appearance and softness. It is known in the art to emboss sheets comprising multiple plies of creped tissue to increase the surface area of the sheets thereby enhancing their bulk and moisture holding capacity. Toilet tissue is usually marketed in rolls, containing a specified number of sheets per roll. Tissue embossed in conventional patterns of spot debossments, when packaged in roll form, exhibit a tendency to be non-uniform in appearance often due to uneven buildup of the bosses as the sheet is wound onto the roll. This results in a ridging effect detracting from the appearance of the rolls.
Embossing patterns and methods that emboss products in manner selected to avoid nesting of the bosses in rolled, folded or stacked sheets of paper product are known. For one example of such a pattern and method, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,608. This prior art pattern, while improving the nesting problem associated with previous prior art patterns, to only four location, was faced with a spiralling effect similar to the visual spinning of a barber shop pole. In addition, this prior art pattern wrinkles and ridges due to stresses placed upon the boss pattern.
The present invention minimizes this buildup and ridging problem while improving the bulk of the tissue product. The pattern which is formed in the tissue of the present invention may be formed either by debossing or embossing. When an emboss pattern is formed, the reverse side of the sheet retains a deboss pattern. The projections which are formed are referred to as bosses. When a deboss pattern is formed, the reverse side of the sheet retains an emboss pattern and the projections are still referred to as bosses. Thus, the methodologies may be interchanged while producing the same product.